I Cried
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Bree visits the Doctor and they end up in the TARDIS library. Mentions of the Twilight Saga, but is focused on leading up to Harry Potter. All licensed items belong to their respective owners. Comments would be appreciated.


The Doctor flopped into a rather battered looking chair next to a burning fireplace in the TARDIS library, the fire casting its warmth and light all over the expansive room. From his seat the Doctor watched a small figure flit between shelves, up and down the stairs, running to look at all the books that had been collected over the years. Straightening his tweed jacket and bowtie, he continued to smile as Bree ran about and tried not to snatch up the worn Agatha Christie book next to him.

"Best. Library. Ever!" Bree said slightly out of breath looking at the Doctor. The fire next to him produced a warm orange glow, revealing his facial expression; he was still smiling… of course. "No… make that the best room in the TARDIS; aside from the control room of course. The kitchen too I suppose."

As she continued to babble, the Doctor paused her for a moment. "Is that what I sound like to everyone else sometimes?" he asked, looking for an honest answer. Bree stopped mid-speech, staring at him with wide brown eyes.

All she did was nod and say "Yes, pretty much" before she was off like a bullet again. Although, a set of books on the shelf at her eye level caught her attention.

"Huh, Twilight. I like these, this set seems a little worn though." She eyed the Doctor suspiciously, who was currently sinking further into his arm chair; feeling the blush creep up on to his cheeks.

"Um, well… ya you know. River comes in here too you know." He tried to defend himself half-heartedly. Bree turned to face the Doctor, staring at him hard as if she was trying to see into his soul; the Doctor had to admit it was very unnerving.

"Mmmmhhhmmm. Well River certainly doesn't seem like the type, and sorry, neither does Amy. Although they certainly could surprise me." Before she could continue, the books next to the 5 Twilight books caught her attention, unfortunately in the Doctor's mind. "Ooo! Are you telling me Stephanie Meyer continues the Twilight Saga in the future?" Bree crowed with excitement. Although before she could even crack open the book she had pulled off the shelf, the Doctor was across the room and had the book out of the girls' hands and reach.

"No! Absolutely not, you are not reading a book from your immediate future!" he cried at a shocked Bree. Her wide trained eyes fixed themselves on the date printed on the back of the book.

"My immediate future? That's 10 years into the future! By that point I'd have kids of my own!" her accent started to slip a little, but not coming away from the truth completely. "Besides I thought the point of being a time traveller is using the advantage others don't have?" When the Doctor didn't respond, Bree looked at him curiously in the fire light. "Doctor, you read Stephanie Meyer?" her masked accent was back to normal now, neither of the pair really noticed though.

By this point the Doctor looked rather flustered, so he spun around to face the bookshelf behind him, grabbed another book and shoved it into Bree's unexpectedly waiting hands. "There, read that. Ever read one of those?" he pointed to the book. Bree looked down to see _The Deathly Hallows _in her hands.

"Yea, of course I've read Harry Potter. This one was one of my favorites." Bree turned towards the inviting sofa and arm chairs and started walking away from the Doctor.

"Ahhh… I cried…" the Doctor sighed, reminiscing in a distant memory. Bree stopped, just eyeing him again from the corner of her eye, not bothering to fully turn around. Then closing her eyes and shrugging, she continued walking towards the sofa.

"I was there." She said as she walked away.

The Doctor stared at her openly in shock.

* * *

_**A/N: Bree will appear in an HP story eventually and has already appeared in a Twilight centered story. For another story about the Doctor crying and HP, see the story by montypython203 by the same name, **_**I cried. **


End file.
